Gou-chan's Lucky!
by WolfyDeuce
Summary: Gou didn't know it but Chigusa's a fangirl of her club members and her very own brother. Inspired by the drama cd, where Rin's overprotective to his sister. R&R / Oneshot.


Chigusa Hanamura was jealous of her closest friend, Gou Matsuoka. Why? She's surrounded by dazzling boys and she's not even aware of it.

First, there goes her being the manager of the Iwatobi swim club. She said that one of the main reasons that she helped to form the club is for her big brother to the person he used to be back when they're a child. But still...

First off, there's Haruka Nanase. That cold-looking, mackerel-loving guy that looks handsome with his bangs has a sexy body! And the way he swims free style is superb. One time, when she was on the mall, she saw him **nearly** stripping his clothes at a nearby fountain. Even though if he was stopped by his bestfriend Makoto, she can still see his perfectly toned six-pack abs, and gosh was it glorious.

Then there enters Makoto Tachibana, the swim club's gorgeous hot and charming Makoto Tachibana. Chigusa's last imagination of him is the emerald-eyed guy being her knight in shining armor, saving her from a lone island surrounded by the deadly sea where dangerous creatures lurked. He bet them all of course, with that muscles. Oh my the muscles.. even at the back! She's turning red as she imagined Makoto's muscles. Then he got her and (he really looks like a prince charming...) they set off to go to neverland for honeymoon. *wink* *wink*

Next is Nagisa Hazuki. He's the same year as she is, and his body looks much smaller than the first two, he still have muscles dammit. Again, another wild fantasy appeared in her mind. What is it? It's the blonde being seme. He'll probably look hot when he's dominant. He's always shown to be child-like and happy. Gou and him are always fighting, regularly about her being called "Gou" when she wants to be called "Kou" but the red-haired Matsuoka never got angry with her senpai Makoto calling her "Gou-chan." A mystery that is yet to crack... Maybe she's got a crush on him? Anyways, moving on.

Rei Ryugazaki can look nerdy by his glasses, but she found that hot. He's got his own seductive style of adjusting his glasses. Plus, he's knowledgable student when it comes to studies. See? It comes in one package. Ahh, he being a seme is cuter than him being the uke.

Gou also has a suitor, and he's another captain form another school, which is the Samezuka Academy, where her beloved onii-chan studies. He's name's Seijuro Mikoshiba. Although he gets a "Yes, we can date" from Gou, overprotective Rin Matsuoka rarely appears and stops what will happen. Gou loves her brother and obeys whatever he said, so yeah. Date's over. How can you listen to your brother when you're lucky enough to have someone like that to date, ya know what I mean?

Her Brother's friend, Sosuke Yamazaki sometimes protects her from the male species for Rin's sake. But sometimes, that butterfly swimmer flirts with her when big brother's not looking. He's good-looking and he's one of the best. Another package.

Lastly, here come's Onii-san. Her brother rarely shows his sister affection, which broke her little heart in two. He's not like that when they're young. He used to smile but now he frowns. His shark teeth is hot. His costume looks hot. He is hot. My, hotness everywhere. As you may know, Gou fawns over muscles, and she once confessed to me that he liked his brother's abs than the others. Mr. sharky really cares about his precious imouto that he will not make her date until she's 50. Joke, that's too mean. In the right time.

Swimmers are supposed to be cool, yet very very hot. Like summer.

"Chigusa-chan~!" She heard her name being called. Here she comes, in her ruby- themed glory.

"Kou-chan!" She shouted back. They will go to the mall today to buy a gift for Rin Matsuoka's birthday.

"Let's go now!" She announced as she grabbed her friend's arm to go to the train station. Gou didn't know of Chigusa's attraction towards her male friends but now isn't the right time to learn that.

Gou got her brother a shark plushie. She thinks it's cute and his brother will accept it as long as it came from her. She included a card that says "Thank you for everything, Onii-san. Happy Birthday!" with a smiley face and hearts etched at every borders.

"Gou-chan, you're lucky to have a good-looking brother."

"Not really, he is sometimes a pain in the ass and he's never honest with his feelings." Gou puffed, putting both her arms on her waist. Classic Gou. So innocent that she didn't knew that the world's dying to meet all of her friends and her big brother...

* * *

Pointless one-shot, I know haha. The Drama CD got me writting. Fangurls~!

Reviews, Faves! All hail! Wait, there are no implied ships here, okay? and I love to write a older brother- little sister overprotectiveness!

 **~ Still Lazy.**


End file.
